


【授翻】The One You'll Know By/拓展训练

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella





	【授翻】The One You'll Know By/拓展训练

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One You'll Know By](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14694) by roque_clasique. 



标题：The One You'll Learn By 拓展训练

作者：roque_clasique

译者：ikerestrella

分级：PG

简介：John与年幼的Dean、Sam的一天。

字数：原文3,831，译文7,991

原文链接：<http://roque-clasique.livejournal.com/41296.html>  
  


* * *

  
  
Dean不厌其烦地跟Sam解释，全都是因为Sam老是爱挠完鼻子后在Dean的裤子膝盖上来回搓弄，而Dean呢，并不欣赏这种行为，所以他才只好用鞋带把他的胳膊绑起来。  
  
“好了，听着，要是他一直惹你不爽，你就直接来跟我说，交给我来解决。”John从前排座位上扭转过来，侧下身子为他五岁大的小儿子将胳膊松开绑。Sam之前一直拼了命地想要挣脱，到现在仍面红耳赤，脸上耷拉着鼻涕。“看在上帝的份上，别把他捆得像个紧身衣大汉似的！”  
  
“紧身衣是什么啊？”Dean一下子直起身子问道。  
  
“就是——”John深吸一口气，努力维持平静。现在天气那么热，真不适合讲这个。  
  
“他的意思是，不要，把我，绑起来！”Sam破口大叫，没过一会儿眼睛里又包满了泪水。  
  
“Sammy，到此为止，”John愠怒地说着，用手扶上沾满汗水的额头，“Dean已经知道错了，对不对，Dean？”  
  
“我不明白，明明是他错了，凭什么我——”  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，不过一看见John警告而愤怒的目光，他只好悲苦地长叹一口气。  
  
“对不起，Sammy，”他没精打采地说。  
  
“不，你才不觉得对不起，”Sam冲着他一字一顿地怒吼，那愤怒的神采犹如一个被欺骗玩弄的女人。John听着他心碎的语调，忍不住偷偷笑了起来。  
  
不过，Dean看上去倒是很崩溃。他焦急地皱起眉头，“我是说真的，对不起，”Dean使出比之前更令人信服的语气，“真的，真的对不起。拜托你了，别再哭了。这样吧，你猜猜，要是你不哭了的话，我会给你什么好东西？”  
  
Dean在座位上挪了挪身子，手伸进口袋里到处摸索。终于，他从口袋里掏出一个橙色包装纸的巧克力棒棒糖。糖棍已经被压得变形，上面还起了棉毛；John知道，这是三天前他在一家银行里的等候区免费拿到的，一直留到了现在。  
  
Sam满目怀疑地打量着那个棒棒糖，过了一会，抬起头来看向他的哥哥，睫毛都被泪水粘在了一起，“真的？”  
  
“对，真的。”  
  
“好吧，”Sam像是刚刚做成了一笔交易，语气坚决地说。接着，他从Dean摊开的手掌里将棒棒糖接了过去。  
  
“请问现在我们可以上路了吗？”John用礼貌到夸张的语气问道，“或者说，你们两位更希望我把你们直接扔在路边？”  
  
“你可以继续开了，”Sam像个小主人一样指示道。Dean盘起手臂，低着头看着他的膝盖。John从高速公路路肩上重新将Impala发动。起先，他一气之下直接将车驶出了道路。八月的炎热气流在车子里涌动，令人窒息。他想着，要不是现在离俄亥俄州还有九个小时的车程，他一定马上就冲进他向Bobby承诺会处理妥当的那座闹鬼房子里——他早就开始手痒，想要杀点什么了。  
  
他瞟了眼后视镜，看见Sam正心满意足地在他的——不，是Dean的——棒棒糖上一口一口地啄着；Dean正将额头抵着车窗，眼睛一动不动地看着窗外连绵不绝的蓊郁与金色的田野，牙齿不住地咬着自己的下嘴唇。John承认，这并不公平：Sam得到了一个棒棒糖，而Dean只能一个人生闷气；哪怕他知道，一开始在那里闹脾气的其实是Sam。他在心里暗暗提醒自己，在下一个加油站停车时，一定要买很大很大一包棒棒糖，送给他的大儿子。  
  
John伸出手，重新将音乐的声音调大。音响里播放着Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young乐队的一张旧磁带，那是他某个周末在旧货市场上花了五十美分淘来的。他放开嗓子，一边大声跟唱着，一边看了看镜子里。他对上Dean的眼睛，看着他的儿子缀着雀斑上的脸上紧锁的眉头终于舒展开来。  
  
“永远不要去追问他们为什么，”他唱着，“如果他们告诉你，你会痛哭难过——只能看着他们，无奈地叹口气……”  
  
“我讨厌这首歌，”Dean嘟囔道。  
  
“我喜欢！”Sammy嗲声嗲气地说。John真有些想给他一耳光。  
  
他们已经在路上奔波了三天，刚刚解决完一个案子，紧接着又赶去下一个；所以到现在，他们都已经焦躁难忍了。就在昨天，刚刚接到Bobby的电话之后空调就坏了。John到现在还没能抽出时间来修一修，所以现在的Impala就像是一个涂着光亮黑漆的烤箱，将他皮带上的带扣烤到了一百多度，同时也折磨着他那两个孩子的脑袋，让他们变得像两只身上长了跳蚤的小猴，咿咿呀呀叫个不停，还一边上蹿下跳，手脚怎么也闲不下来。  
  
John想了想，他们还是早点停下吃午饭为好，哪怕几个小时前他们才吃了几个多拿滋随便填了填肚子。这样的话，他们可以在一家有空调的餐馆里悠悠闲闲地呆着，给儿子们点份奶昔什么的，让他们静一静。说不定这样能够让Sam快快午睡，John和Dean就可以把他留在车里，然后找块平地，给Dean进行一点瞄准训练。  
  
仅仅几个月前，John才刚刚开始定期地训练Dean使用武器，然而现在，那小子已经展露出了他非凡的射击天赋……而John呢，他很骄傲，当然很骄傲——不过，到现在，他仍没有完全接受像这样看着他那九岁的儿子，肩膀上随随便便地架着一把步枪；眯着眼睛目光集中在瞄准器上，长长的睫毛在他的脸颊上留下阴影；小小的嘴保持着口型，丝毫没有抖动。  
  
John扬起嘴角，耸了耸肩，想要将心里的想法驱逐出去。因为像现在这样真的很蠢，现在令他神经敏感的东西，正是将来他的儿子得以保命的关键。他现在，就如同是在惧怕一把西兰花。  
  
他坐在座位上的身子前倾，汗水从他的脖子下滴滴滑落。他将他的衣服微微上提，让其不再粘在他的下背上。操，这天气真他妈热。本来身上的伤口都快要好了，现在又痒得像是要他的命。他现在只能这样，才能抑制住一把将纱布扯拽掉痛痛快快地挠一挠的冲动。  
  
“不要一直摸我，”Dean坐在后座上说。  
  
“我没有，我只是拍一拍。”  
  
“你再戳我，我就直接拍你的脸了。Sam，我是说真的，给我停下来！”  
  
“我讨厌你。”  
  
“有本事问我，我在不在意。”  
  
“你在不在意？”  
  
“啊，给我闭嘴，Sam！”  
  
“你们俩都闭嘴！”John怒吼道。他们俩一下子就安静下来——谢天谢地。不过John知道，这持续不了多久。  
  
高速公路渐渐地变窄，原本的四车道变成了双车道。John一直注意打望着有没有餐馆的指路牌：罗杰斯快餐，麦当劳，什么都好。不过，他所能看到的只有加油站以及蓝色出口标识上的沃尔玛广告。  
  
终于，他偶然地瞥见些什么，看上去正是他要找的——彼得披萨广场，142号出口。他立马一个甩尾驶出高速公路，行上坡道。  
  
“我们要停下来吗？”Dean问道。他的语调里透露出一丝恐惧，“你生气了吗？”  
  
“我没有生气，”John安抚他道，“我只是饿了。你们俩不饿吗？”  
  
“不饿，”Sam面不改色地回答。  
  
Dean的表情有些犹豫，“我想要下车，”终于，他说。  
  
“呃，那好，我们下车。吃披萨怎么样，你们想吃披萨吗？”  
  
没人回答。John咬起牙，从鼻子里吸了口气。管他的呢，他们现在还没必要吃饭，只要在一个有空调的地方坐上他妈的五分钟冷静冷静就好。要是他继续这么开下去，绝对会一个不小心就把他那俩孩子中的某个给杀掉的——毫不夸张。  
  
他跟随着路标，终于在一座用单面粉色气球装点墙面的大型砖房里找到了那个披萨店。原来彼得披萨广场是比尔保龄球馆（给您欢乐的的好地方！）里的一部分。  
  
好吧，John一边想着，一边打量着那些气球。好吧。  
  
“我们要去打保龄球吗？”Sammy难掩激动地问道。John知道，这样想会闲得他是个心肠歹毒的父亲，不过他真的暗暗希望，Sam能不要那么早就认识那么多字。  
  
“不是，”John说，“我们是来吃披萨的。”  
  
“反正保龄球也恶心透了，”Dean低声咕哝，“披萨也一样恶心。”  
  
“你能行行好，收起你这破态度吗？”John厉声斥道，因为他知道，Dean绝对、绝对不可能觉得披萨恶心。他没心情听他在这儿装模作样。“帮你弟弟把安全带解开，然后下车。”  
  
外面的空气不再像空间狭小的Impala里的那样闷热。John花了些时间伸展四肢，小心翼翼地注意着不拉扯到伤口，甩了甩因长久驾驶而疼痛的双腿。  
  
“好热啊，”Sammy的语气惊讶，“热得连地上都开始冒热气了。”  
  
“这怎么可能，”Dean恼怒地说，“你为什么这么蠢？”  
  
John抓住他的衣领，轻轻地晃了晃他的身子，“你弟弟一个已经够我头疼了，”他小声而隐秘地对Dean说，只让Dean一个人听到，“不要让我还要去为你操心，明白了吗？”  
  
“无所谓，”Dean说。不过，没过一会，他就伸出手去，在Sam想要冲到一辆Corolla车前时抓住了他的手。Sam立马接过他的手，手指牢牢地和Dean的相扣。John稍稍松了口气。  
  
从外面看，这座楼像是座仓库。不过一走进去，他发现到处都点着荧光灯，而让他感到无比万幸的是，里面十分凉爽；除此之外，满屋子里都回荡着保龄球撞击后空旷的回声，以及球瓶倒地时的咯咯作响。电玩机尖声的音乐从另一边隐隐泄出，John看到Dean绿色的眼睛突然一下子因向往而睁大，心里一阵局促不安。  
  
披萨店得一路走到保龄球馆的一端尽头。John一路带领着他的两个儿子，将他们俩安坐在餐厅的一角，这样他能够留意着周围发生的一切。  
  
“爸爸，”Dean支支吾吾地开口。John将手伸进荷包，掏出五个二十五分的硬币，一掌拍在Dean的手里。  
  
“只有这么多了，”John说，“我不想看到你之后又来找我要更多，明白了吗？”  
  
“是的，长官，”Dean说。他给了父亲一个难得一见的灿烂笑容，然后便蹦蹦跳跳地向游戏机台跑去。  
  
“我也要——”Sam才刚刚开口，John便伸出手来将Sam向自己拉近，将他固定在座位上，伸出手臂挽出他的肩膀。  
  
“你就和我在这里好好呆着可以吗？”他说。  
  
Sam直瞪瞪地看了他一眼，目光里透露出一个五岁小孩所不该有的锐利，仿佛在说着：我知道你打的什么主意，不过我不打算揭穿你，因为我可怜你。  
  
“好吧，”他思量着说，“那你说，你是不是也觉得Dean就是个混蛋？”  
  
我的天哪。“不，Sammy，我不这么觉得。”  
  
服务员走了过来。她涂着厚重的眼影，身上布满扣子的红色制服已经被洗得掉了色，浑身沾满了保龄球的贴纸，看上去可怜极了。  
  
“今天过得怎么样？”她心不在焉地问道，“想点什么饮料？”  
  
“我要一杯咖啡，”John说，“你们这儿有橙汁吗？”  
  
“我要喝咖啡，”Sam大声说。  
  
“我们这儿有橙汁的，”服务员说着，机灵地没有去理会他，“小杯的吗？”  
  
“麻烦了。”  
  
咖啡有股焦味，不过橙汁味道很好，Sam很开心地大口大口啜饮着，而John却直往杯子里加奶精，一连往那杯苦掉牙的玩意里放了两包糖。餐厅的另一端还有一家三口：母亲看上去疲惫不堪，父亲一脸瘦削、苦不堪言，而两个小儿子则不停地大吵大骂、把香肠对方脸上砸。John看得出来，那对父母已经投降了，看上去不像有希望能再将局面控制住。他心里竟莫名觉得好受了些。两个人也好，一个人也好——或许，就算Mary也在这儿……  
  
不过，今天这样的日子里，这样的想法过于痛苦，于是John用力吞了一口难以下咽的咖啡，将心里的想法甩掉。  
  
“走开，”Sam说。John猛然抬起头，看见Dean正站在他面前，眼睛里充满期许，不过，Sam的警告让他的期许黯淡了几分。  
  
“Dean，”John说，“我是怎么跟你说的？”  
  
“快走开，因为你是个大混蛋，”Sam补充道。  
  
“不是这样的，爸爸，”Dean说着，摊开手掌心。John吃惊地发现里面仍然放着四个硬币。“我只是—我是为了别的事——不过，我不知道可不可以用硬币，而且我觉得——而且Sammy也可以一起来，我觉得你会喜欢的，而且——”  
  
“有话直说，”John疲惫地说，“我要不就同意，要不就不同意。”  
  
“激光枪，”Dean说着，脚掌忍不住在地上挪动起来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“激光枪，”Dean重复道，伸出手指示意。John顺着他的手指，向球馆的另一端看去。他看见远处闪烁的昏暗灯光以及几个霓虹灯闪现的大字：激光大战！  
  
“什么？”  
  
“他们会给你一件盔甲一样的衣服，”Dean说，“然后他们会给你一把激光器，就像是枪一样——”他顿了顿，意味深长地看了父亲一眼，“——然后，你就可以开枪去射别人，如果你射中了，他们的衣服就会，呃，亮起来还是怎样的。然后，你就可以得分了。而且我问过的，他们说，有适合Sammy穿的小衣服，也有给你穿的大衣服。而且每个人只要三美元——”他竖起三只手指，“——就可以玩二十分钟。我觉得这会是不错的练习机会。”他结语道。  
  
John用手按压着太阳穴，摇了摇头，“Dean——”  
  
“因为你也得找到目标，然后瞄准，然后再开枪，所以这就像，就像，就像，那个并不是游戏的……你知道是什么的。”  
  
“什么？”Sam皱着眉头问道。  
  
“就是，有很多光啊什么的，”Dean对着Sam说，“我问了他们，他们说很好玩。你想来玩吗，Sam？你可以和我一队。”  
  
这一整天，Sam都撅着脾气像是故意要惹Dean不爽，现在这算是仅剩的一点能让他欣喜得眉开眼笑的事了。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“真的，我们就叫Dean之队。”  
  
“可以吗爸爸？”Sam问。  
  
“拜托了？”Dean说，“你可以把这些硬币拿回去，这里是完完整整的一美元，这样的话，如果我们都去玩的话，就只需要——八美元了。”  
  
John并没有纠正Dean的逻辑，只是伸出手来将硬币接过，心里踌躇着。说实话，就现在来说，一个人坐在保龄球馆里乘乘凉对他来说十分称心；而且，Dean的要求也的确不多。John找不到任何理由说不。  
  
“好吧，”John说。Dean的嘴一下子喜悦地张成了O型。  
  
John将付饮料钱的五美元放在桌子上，跟着Dean去了球馆的另一端。那里已经有一群满脸兴奋的孩子排成了队，几个家长对着John露出疲惫而同病相怜的笑容，不过John并没有回应。  
  
他觉得自己站在人群中，就好像一个冒牌货，好像只是在装腔作势。他看着身边的父母，忍不住开始思索，孩子们从他们口中所听到的世界，是什么样子的。  
  
“好的，”队伍最前端的女人击了一次掌，开口道，“下一回合想要参加游戏的小朋友们请举手！”  
  
无数只手齐刷刷地举起来，而Dean是第一个，除此之外还有几个家长。John努力地抑制住自己嘲讽的冲动。  
  
“你不玩吗？”Dean回过头来向父亲发问。  
  
“这次就算了，小子。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
女人已经开始向大家介绍游戏规则，接着，她将孩子们催促着赶进房间里去穿戴好装备。John被问到的时候勉强地将六美元掏了出来，然后对着身后正在关闭的门挥着手。Sam仍然激动地看着前方，而Dean正扭过头看着John。  
  
“父母可以观看，”一位球馆里的员工对他说着，向一扇深色的玻璃指了指。那里已经围了几个母亲，身子紧紧凑在窗前。“如果你想的话。”  
  
John并不想——他现在只想找个破烂的塑料椅一屁股坐下，然后闭上眼睛。不过，他还没反应过来，就已经晃悠着到了窗边。  
  
窗子那头很暗，什么也看不到。他皱了皱眉。  
  
“你看得到吗 ？”他问她身边的女士。女士笑了。  
  
“看不到，他们还没开灯呢。”  
  
她正说着，一扇黑光灯便亮堂起来，整间屋子都被阴森森的光亮笼罩着。整间屋子里到处都是障碍物，类似于越障训练场那样；场地边缘用白色和黄色的胶布做了显眼的标记，周围是一片漆黑。  
  
突然，两边的门打开了，孩子们一涌而入，冲上了游戏场地。灯光很昏暗，几乎什么都看不见，John眯着眼睛，找寻着他的孩子。  
  
他几乎是一眼就发现了他们——高一点的那个是Dean，Sam就紧紧跟在他的后面。  
  
游戏很容易，他很快便明白了玩法：有两支队伍，每支队伍站在一边区域里对另一队开射，用的就是那些可笑的激光枪，看上去似乎每隔几分钟就得重新充一次电。  
  
“看上去怪吓人的是吧？”他一旁的女士向他问道，紧张地笑了两声，然后又转过身去，背部倚靠在玻璃上，望向John。  
  
“是挺暗的，”John赞同道，并不太明白她的意思。  
  
“嗯，而且……”她耸肩摇头，“我一直不让我的儿子们参加那些暴力的游戏，不过这次不知怎么的就被他们说服了。这个看上去没什么危险，不过——总之，我还是不愿意看着他们拿着枪的样子，哪怕是假的。”她微微打了个寒战，“反正就是，这是一个母亲，永远不愿去想象的事，你明白吗？”  
  
John将额头抵在窗户玻璃上，看着Dean匍匐在一个障碍物之后，准备好瞄准。  
  
“我想，对于一个父亲，肯定也是如此吧，”过了一会儿，她主动开口，很明显是因他的沉默而感到了不悦。  
  
“是，”终于，John还是开口。她不再试着找话题，只是最后再愁苦地看了一眼窗户，就坐上了等候椅开始阅读报纸。  
  
游戏只有二十分钟，而John每时每刻都认真关注着。Dean所在的队伍赢了，结束的信号发出时，所有孩子都重新涌回大厅，保龄球馆里刺眼的灯光晃得他们止不住地眨眼。Dean和Sam两个人都满脸通红地咧着嘴大笑。  
  
“我们赢了！”一看到父亲，Sam就开始大叫着。John点了点头。  
  
“我知道，”他说，“我看了。你们俩饿了吗？”  
  
“你看了？”Dean问。  
  
“就在那里，”John一边说，一边示意着，“那扇窗子。”  
  
“那你看到我得分了吗？”Dean迫切地想要知道。  
  
“嗯，”John说，“我还看到你冒了好多愚蠢的风险。”  
  
听到这里，Dean愣了愣。  
  
“好了，”John说着，将他们俩催赶到座位上去。“你们想吃香肠吗？”  
  
“想！”Sam说。  
  
“这样好不好，”John递给Sam一张二十元的钞票，“你去柜台那边跟那个女孩说你想要一份大份的香肠披萨，然后再回到这里来如何？”  
  
Sam接过钞票，没有动。过了一会，他看向他的哥哥，“Dean，你也想吃香肠吗？”  
  
“嗯，Sammy。”  
  
Sam的脸上露出满意的神色，接着便一路小跑着到达了柜台，踮起脚，耐心地等待着女孩的目光能够越过眼前的账本发现他。  
  
Dean转过身来面对着他，露出恭恭敬敬的表情。John真心希望，自己可以不用像这样做，可是他别无选择。如果想让他的孩子们学会保命，他必须这样做。  
  
“三件事，”John说，“第一，你背对你的敌人了。我不在乎这只是场游戏，因为总有一天这都会是真实的，所以你永远不能像那样做，Dean，你明白吗？”  
  
Dean轻轻点头。  
  
“第二，你的弟弟比你被打中的次数多。”  
  
Dean的身子一颤，“可是他还——”  
  
“没错，他还小，而且他对这个没你那么在行。可是你知道我从中看出了什么吗，Dean？我看出来，你没有好好照顾他。你被打中了几次？”  
  
Dean支支吾吾道，“呃，一次？”  
  
“那Sammy被打中了几次？”  
  
Dean耸了耸肩，表情十分难看。  
  
“不知道对吧？”  
  
Dean摇头。  
  
John抿紧嘴唇，“五次，Dean。你的弟弟被打中了五次。”他吞咽着唾沫，因为他不愿想到这个，可是这是事实，而Dean必须得知道。“要是那些枪是真的，Sammy现在早就没命了。”  
  
Dean那张长着雀斑的脸突然一下子变得煞白，那双本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大。  
  
“对不起，”他吞咽着说，“对不起，我没有——可是我们还是赢了，爸爸。你看到了对吧？我们赢了。”  
  
“要是你们命都丢了，那就不算赢。”John说道，语气严厉。他知道自己这样很严厉，可是，该死，他们的生活可不是一场游戏，Dean越早知道这点越好。他们的生活里，没有闪烁的激光，没有为他们紧张的母亲，没有给他们重新充电的机会；他们有的，只是自己的心跳声，只是手里沉甸甸的枪，以及身后试图追杀着你的怪物。要是因为这些莫名其妙的游戏让Dean学到一些坏习惯，以后害Dean丢掉性命，那John就是十恶不赦的罪人。  
  
就在这时，Sam回来了。他蹦了蹦坐上Dean旁边的座位，隔着桌子看向对面的父亲，看上去很不安，似乎像是察觉到了紧张的气氛。  
  
“我点了披萨，”他说，“香肠的。这是找的钱。”  
  
他将满手皱巴巴的钞票放进John摊开等候的手掌里，等待着父亲对自己说几句认可的话，可是John的目光却一直牢牢攫住Dean的眼睛。在他认为他的儿子已经理解了他的话前，他不会将视线移开。  
  
终于，Dean垂下头，“好吧，”他说，“好。”  
  
“好？”  
  
“好。”  
  
“什么？”Sam说。  
  
“没什么，”Dean立马回答，揉了揉Sam的头发，“你点好披萨了？”  
  
“我刚刚才说了。”  
  
“噢，好吧，”Dean点了点头，不自然地眨巴着眼睛。John用手抚过自己的脸，揉了揉自己的双颊，思考着其他父母究竟是怎么应对这种破事的，就是那些表面上只是玩玩、实际上有更深层意义的游戏。John一想到他只能独自应付这一切；一想到他不得不这样做，然后看着Dean的脸上露出那样的表情，他感到很不公平。  
  
披萨到桌后，他们都埋着头开始吃东西，又加点了橙汁和咖啡。John看着Sam从他的披萨上将香肠挑出来然后小心翼翼地摆在Dean的盘子上，心里想着，前一分钟还表现得像是全星球上最少年老成的小鼻涕虫的Sam，怎么会在下一分钟突然就变得如此关心哥哥的情绪，并且尽自己所能做的全部，想要让哥哥开心起来。  
  
离开的时候，John给他们俩都买了一杯巧克力奶昔，这让Dean的精神稍稍振奋了一些。他们再次进入了令人窒息的炎热之中，回到那辆如同烤箱的车，系上像是要沸腾般烫手的安全带。  
  
Sam第一个钻进车里。Dean刚要进去时，John却用手按住他的肩膀，止住了他。  
  
“嘿，”他说，“记不记得，我说过有三件事？”  
  
“嗯，”Dean说。John明显看到他的儿子直起了腰板，为之后即将发生的事做好准备。他感到不忍。  
  
“第三，”John说，“你打枪打得真够准的，孩子。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那个大块头，看上去年龄挺大的那个？你把他打倒了多少次来着？四次？”  
  
“对，”Dean一边说着，一边展开微笑，“不过，他本来动作就挺慢。”  
  
“也许吧，不过另外那个小子，穿游骑兵运动服的那个？他速度那么快，你不也把他撂倒了。”  
  
Dean垂下头，看着人行道地面笑了起来。  
  
“干得不错，”John继续说道，“真的，干得不错，Dean。”  
  
终于，Dean咧开嘴笑了。哪怕烈日当空，John却感觉此时此刻才初见艳阳，他不由自主地扬起嘴角回应。  
  
“你们在说什么？”Sam坐在车里问，“我好热。”  
  
John拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“进去吧。”  
  
Dean上车后，John将车发动起来。  
  
他摇下车窗，将音乐声音调高。前方是延绵不绝的路。  
  
  
  
[FIN]


End file.
